It's A Fiero Navidad
by Chrissybell6489
Summary: I wrote this little story for my tumblr buddy @ograndebatata for our Secret Santa 2018 :) A little Rhyming Story about Navidad with a dash of magic and my version of a happy ever after haha! Read this in a Dr Seuss / Christmas Carol Rhyme!


It's a Fiero Navidad  
Chrissybell648

Celebrations and Cheers filled the Avaloran Cities, as Navidad was fast approaching with Villagers singing all sorts of festive Ditty's.

Sirena's, Royal's and Villagers delighted, sang songs of love and how they became united.

Dancing and twirling all through the twilight, laughter and joy then heading to bed - sleep tight.

The streets now empty as the moon shone bright, no one persisted after the celebrations that night.

One still remained solid, one still remained there, not anyone looking for him, his heart filled with no care. Fiero was broken and for that he festered, a hate in his heart that was about to be tested.  
A shadow like figure rose from the sea, covered in pearls all shining with glee, she swam ashore a beautiful maiden, with a magical touch she wanted to aid him.  
Poor Fiero so bitter and mad, was about to learn a lesson about a young wizard lad. So fuelled with anger about his Abuelo, This is a story about our dear Mr Mateo.

"Fiero, my dear you have been chosen, to right what was wrong before you were frozen. I am giving you until sunrise upon Navidad, or you will remain a statue halted in this courtyard."  
With a touch of her hand as she kissed his head, just like that he rose from the dead. Jerking back as Mateo had left him, his Tamborita fell as he accepted his mission.  
The mysterious maiden vanished back into the ocean, Fiero was contemplating a noble motion.

Sighing in pain and anger at that, Fiero was mad that Shuriki didn't come back, nor Victor or Carla not even Cruz, was this a mission he was about to lose?  
Huffing and puffing and slithering around, Fiero was about to get out of this town.  
A journey that would take him all night and all day, to face the wizard that froze him to stay. Our dear Mr De Alva so beautiful and kind, had no idea what was coming or what Fiero was leaving behind.

Our Resident Malvago had literally two options, to stay as a statue or to find some emotions.  
For Alaczar was crowned over me, the royal wizard of Avalor you see?  
Those words stabbed Fiero's already broken heart, was he really ready to begin a new start?

The journey was taking longer than planned to run across the vast space of acres of land. I have until sunrise tomorrow, to prepare some emotional ammo.  
How could this teenager beat a wise and intelligent Malvago! He was a seed of Alaczar with an impressive magic combo. Using the spell I stole from the Codex Maru, Mateo De Alva knew just what to do. To use it on me as I did to him, but this time I again, did not win.

As the sun rose on the passing land, Fiero rested his head from the mission at hand.  
Meanwhile back in Avalor city, Mateo De Alva was getting all ready. For a party at the Palace all regal and royal, Elena's best friend, so sweet and so loyal. His heart and his soul something both him and his Abulo shared, were kind and forgiving and more than anything they cared...a caring heart which led to Alaczars demise as Fiero was the one that stayed by his side. A horrible pain to be rejected by the King, was another one of the battles Fiero did not win. With broken heart and bitterness arisen, to a friend he betrayed to go on a mission. To become important Fiero feared, that his life was worthless with no one to care.  
Regardless of his thoughts and his heart back to broken, he knew what he had to do as he left unspoken.

Not an easy task to mend the feud, that poor little Mateo had accrued. The hours passing by, Fiero had to fly.

'Twas the party at the Palace decorated all glam, Mateo and Elena stood hand in hand. Dancing and swirling together as one, Fiero was coming to un do what he had done.

Mateo's heart was a racing for his beautiful friend, together he wanted to be at the end. I love Elena more than she knew, a sigh and a tear fell onto his shoe.

For Elena didn't know how she made him swoon, nor did Mateo, that Elena was over the moon.

Fiero watched at the window Mateo hiding his heart, as Elena danced with Gabe he knew where to start. Waving and jumping to get his attention, the Royal Wizard saw an unusual reflection.

Fiero?! He thought as he ran to the yard, where the once evil Malvago begged him off guard. Boy! I am sorry for all that I have done, please let me help you make Elena the one. Mateo groaned and he moaned unsure of this deal, was Fiero sincere and genuine or was he going to steal?

The look in his eye, Mateo felt bad for this is a trait Alaczar also had.

Fiero was broken so hopelessly bound with his hands on his knees and his knees on the ground.

With a huff and a puff and a roll of the eye, our dear Mr Mateo began to cry.

I am only doing this for my amazing Abuelo, the forgiveness you couldn't give him, I am ready, let's go.

Taking his hand the Royal Wizard was ready, to trust the Malvago that invaded the city. Into the workshop the pair started the potion, to make Elena a gift the most sincerest emotion.

We will conjure a jewel the most rarest of all, a Luna drop that lays hidden inside of a wall. Mateo confused let Fiero proceed as he explained the legend of one Maruvian Queen.

One night of the Stars, the moon shone bright that the Wizard Of Maru sought out its light. Mateo intrigued as to where this was headed, Fiero smiled and Hope was embedded.

Continuing the story of the one Luna Drop, Mateo smiled as he liked it a lot.

A moonstone as such with an eternal glow, was the perfect gift for a princess to wear and to show. As the Wizard or Maru harnessed its glow, the Luna Drop was born and rightfully so.

A jewel so rare the only one of its kind, possessed a power of protection designed.

Mateo agreed as his eyes lit up, she will surely love me with this pendant of luck.

I will present this to her with my love and a song, with this pendant I can't go wrong.

Together the Wizards created a potion to show them the way to their secret location.

A wall in a temple they had to find, their fate together had intertwined.

Off on their adventure together as friends, however Mateo didn't know what Fiero had cleanse. The moon was shining upon the excursion, the horses were running at a speedily dispersion. The city of pyramids they both arrived, to the temple illuminated with the pendant inside.

Up the stairs they ran at a steady pace, would Fiero indeed win this race?

Mateo smiling back at Fiero offering his hand, A spark in his heart? This wasn't planned.

We made it! Mateo cried as he reached the entrance, this was it! This was his chance.

Good job, Boy! Follow the glow, it will lead us where we need to go!

Running through the temple together as one, Fiero and Mateo like Father and Son.

Reaching the wall illuminated with Moonlight, this was it! To make things right.

Pulling the stone away from the wall, there it was shining, glowing so small.

Suddenly a dark thought crossed the Malvago's mind, to steal the pendant and be protected, for going back on his word was expected.

Should I? He thought as he held the pendant close, but something changed when saw a tear roll down Mateo's nose.

This will show Elena how much I care, for without her I cannot bare.

The Young Wizard wore his heart on his sleeve, something Fiero once grieved.

Thank you Fiero for helping me tonight, my Navidad is shinging bright, A smile brimmed across the Malvago's face, as they returned to the palace post haste.

This Is where I must leave, Boy. Fiero said as his heart filled with joy.

Shocked as he felt arms wrap around his neck, for Mateo gave him a hug that that made him glow only for a sec.

The once evil Malvago disappeared into the trees, Mateo ran inside grabbing Elena before she leaved.

For Mateo was a kind and caring soul, trusting Fiero when he had previously stole. All he wanted for Navidad was the Princesses hand and heart, for he knew he would break if they were a part.

Fiero watching from the trees, saw Mateo fall to his knees. Pulling out the pendant glowing in his hand, Elena began to cry – this wasn't in the plan.

I love you, Elena it was always you, Mateo began to sob as she always knew.

You're my everything and I want you as mine, she said as knelt down to kiss him sending tingles down his spine.

This pendant is Luna Drop to protect you from evil, he began to reveal. As he placed it around her neck, The Princess in awe gave him a peck. Another kiss to seal their fate, Fiero returned to Nuvea Vista before it was too late.

Arriving before the sun rose on Navidad day, the Maiden returned as smiled his way.

She rose from the ocean all glimmering with glee, looking at Fiero she gave him a key.

Confused as to whether he was about to be turned back into a statue or be free from the curse, the maiden brushed his face and pulled something out of her purse.  
She handed him a box all covered in sand and shell, using the key to look inside, there was a Tamborita charm surrounded by a spell.

As he read it aloud and smacked his tamborita hard, he was surprisingly caught right off guard.

 _Two figures happy and laughing with glee, a tear rolled down my cheek for it was Mateo and Me!_


End file.
